1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) receiver, and more particularly, to an apparatus for decoding GNSS navigation data and an associated method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a navigation system, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) or GLObal NAvigation Satellite System (GLONASS), data decoding sensitivity is an important issue. A higher sensitivity represents a better Time-to-First-Fix (TTFF) performance. Therefore, how to improve navigation data decoding sensitivity, e.g. to reduce the bit error rate, is an important topic for modern GNSS receiver designs.